1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting/carrying device for blades, such as saw blades, cutter blades, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical conventional mounting device for blades generally includes a shank having a groove extending longitudinally therethrough for receiving a blade therein and a guiding slot defined in a lateral side thereof and communicated with the groove, a retainer plate mounted in the groove for mounting the blade thereon and having a screw hole therein, and a knob having a threaded stem which extends
through the guiding slot and then engages with a screw hole in the blade as well as the screw hole in the retainer plate, thereby fastening the blade. However, it is found that the above-mentioned mounting device still has several disadvantages. Firstly, replacement blades cannot be attached to the mounting device as there is no space for doing so. In other words, if the user forgot to bring replacement blades with him/her, the work must be delayed if the blade cannot be used any more due to abrasion. Furthermore, the replacement blades must be well-packaged before they are put into the
tool bag which is usually made of cloth or plastic material, otherwise the sharp ends of the blades are apt to penetrate the tool bag and thus cause injury the human body.
Another disadvantage of the conventional mounting device is that the retainer plate is a planar structure and the blade is merely fastened by the knob and thus tends to bend when cutting or sawing objects, resulting in inconvenience in work.
A further disadvantage of the conventional mounting device is that the shank is straight in contour without any protrusion for secure holding such that, when sawing objects, the hands of the user may slip through not being able to hold the shank tightly, and the user may fall and sometimes might be hurt.
A still further disadvantage of the conventional mounting device is that the guiding slot is open at two ends thereof which results in a weak structure and thus tends to break under action of forces.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved device for blades to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.